


Kageyama Tobio's Guide to Getting a Bitter Boyfriend

by iwainyoomi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, NSFW, Will add more as I go, it will get explicit later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwainyoomi/pseuds/iwainyoomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since when is Kageyama so cliche? This love story that is unfolding before him seems to be too good- too perfect- to be true. Or at least, it seems so at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kageyama Tobio's Guide to Getting a Bitter Boyfriend

“Even more, I had never meant to love him. One thing I truly knew - knew it in the pit of my stomach, in the center of my bones, knew it from the crown of my head to the soles of my feet, knew it deep in my empty chest - was how love gave someone the power to break you”.

That is a quote that comes from the book Twilight, written by Stephanie Meyer. The book that Kageyama Tobio just so happened to have his face buried in while he walked down the street.

Why was he reading this book? Well, it was Valentine's Day, and he was single, planning on spending his day alone in his house, reading the entire saga.

Except his plans were slightly ruined when he had suddenly gotten a craving for coffee. And the coffee wouldn't be satisfying unless it was from 影山はコックを吸います, a small coffee shop that was just down the street from his house.

As he walked to his destination, he occasionally bumped into some people, earning him some glares and a few nasty words. But he didn't care, he never even looked up. This book- this undeveloped, awful, embarrassing-to-be-seen-reading book- just had him so intrigued.

Kageyama turned into the coffee shop and proceeded to bookmark his spot and finally put his book down.

Luckily, the line was short. Thank God, the sooner he left, the sooner he could get home to the next book in the series. He was almost finished with the one in his hand.

"Good morning, Sir! I can help you when you're ready to order!"

He was beautiful. His skin was clean and pale, hair so orange and disobedient.

Oh sweet Jesus, and his eyes. They were so intense and honest-to-god reminded Tobio of the coffee he was about to order.

Tobio usually wasn't a cliche sucker for love. These books must be getting into his head.

"Ah.. uh.. yes.. thank you." He replied.

The beautiful stranger gave him a bright, gentle smile before turning to help a complaining customer while Tobio decided on what he wanted to order.

Once they were both ready, he ordered his drink.

"Hey, that wouldn't happen to be Twilight, would it?"

Kageyama shifted around nervously, "Um.. yeah.. it is..."

"Cool~"

"You've read it?" He was beginning to feel like less of a loser.

"No, but I've seen the movies."

"Oh really? That's cool!"

"They all sucked."

"Oh.."

"It's okay if you like it though," now the cute ginger was shifting around nervously, "You're entitled to your own opinion."

They both blushed and shared an awkward moment of silence.

"Well, I should be going home now.. have a nice Valentine's Day with your partn-"

"I'm single.'' The ginger replied, looking at the ground and blushing. How could someone so beautiful and innocent be single?

"Me too." The two exchanged small smiles.

"I have to be at work in 10 minutes! Hurry up!" An irritated man cut in from the forming line behind Tobio.

The cute man handed Tobio his drink in a to-go cup that had unfamiliar writing on it. His eyes darted straight to it.

_Hinata: 7-5553-8735_.

He looked back up at the boy with wide eyes.

"Maybe I'll see you tonight?" Hinata asked, hope in his eyes.

Kageyama blushed brightly and swallowed a lump in his throat. This absolutely has to be because of the influence of the terrible romance novels.

"S-Sure."

"Great! Text me when you get the chance!" He said cheerfully. Kageyama nodded and left the coffee shop, a shaking, blushing mess.

Why was his heart beating so fast? Too much caffeine maybe? Oh wait, he hasn't even had a sip of the drink yet.. Why did he feel so weird? What was this cute guy- apparently named Hinata- doing to him? He wasn't an expert with this kind of feeling.. Especially not after reading Twilight.

Who did he know that was good with this type of thing? Asahi? No. Tanaka? No. There's no way Nishinoya could be good with this kind of thing either. Maybe Oikawa? Yeah, Oikawa could work.

He quickly called his popular "friend" and asked if he could gets some tips.

"Aw, Tobio-chan! It sounds like you're in love!"

"I'm taking him out later.. what do I do?"

"Well," Oikawa sneered, "Start by taking him wherever he wants to go. Wear a thin tank top, even if he wants to go somewhere fancy. Specifically white so he can see your body through it. Don't forget to flex all the time. Use that beautiful body of yours. And wear tight pants so he sees that you have a big-"

"Okay, okay I get it!"

"You got this!"

The two hung up and Kageyama continued to go home.

He walked into his house to find his roommate, Kei, digging through the cabinet for food.

"Kageyama, we have no food. Go to the store and get some more."

"Can't you get something yourself? I need to get ready for a date."

"Tobio, it's your turn- a date?"

"Yeah. A date. Eat something- anything that you can find in the pantry- and I'll bring you back food later. I know we have fruit snacks in there."

"I can't eat those." Tsukki replied.

"What? Why not?"

"They're shaped like dinosaurs. I don't want to hurt them."

Kageyama facepalmed and sighed, "Like I said. Just find something small."

He began to make his way to his bedroom to find the clothes that Tooru had suggested. He had a white tank top, but no tight pants. Tsukishima is pretty lanky though.. maybe he decided his pants would fit tightly on him. Kageyama decided that he would just steal some of Tsukki's pants and in return, get the man some food.

He freshened himself with a shower and brushed his teeth, even using some of that extra-expensive cologne to smell nice for this date.

No text from Hinata.

He figured he'd have enough time to find Tsukki something to eat and explain why he was wearing what he was for this date. Kei eventually stopped questioning and just let him be.

He finished throwing Kei's food together at about 17:00.

_Still no text from Hinata._

Was he being shown up? Did he not hear his phone and not see the notification?

He unlocked his phone and checked his messages for it. Strangely enough, Hinata's contact wasn't even in the list of conversations.

Oh.

Oh _shit_.

Kageyama forgot to text him, and here he was expecting a text back. He went into an internal panic.

Where was that number again? Oh yeah, on the cup. Where's the cup? Oh yeah, he threw away the cup when he finished his drink. He felt like he could pass out.

"Kags, what's the matter with you?"

"T-The cup!"

"What cup?"

"I threw away the cup!"

"Again, what cup? Tobio, I can't help you find it if you keep panicking and being vague. Relax."

"The to-go cup from the coffee shop.. It had a number on it.. I threw it away.."

"You threw away his number without saving it?"

"Yeah.. it was an accident.." Now it was Kei's turn to facepalm.

"Alright, well, I can't help you."

"Why not? Can't we just dig through the trash?"

"I took the trash out while you were in the shower."

"Oh no. No no no no no. What am I going to do??" He began to panic again.

"Go dig through the big trash can down the street." Tsukishima suggested flatly.

"And what if they've taken the trash out already?"

"They shouldn't be doing that until tomorrow since today is a holiday. Go get the cup.''

"Not without you. You're coming with me to help." Kageyama grabbed Tsukishima by the wrist and proceeded to drag him out the door and down the street.

"Kageyama, you're hand is gripping me too hard. Let me go, it hurts. Just relax."

Tsukki was right, he should and could relax. It's holiday, so they wouldn't be picking up trash today, right?

Wrong. The truck was driving away just as they walked up.

"Oh fuck. Why are they picking up trash on a holiday?" Kei asked aloud to no one in particular. Tobio looked more faint than before.

"Relax relax relax! Maybe he'll still be at the coffee shop." Tsukki said.

"Maybe I should just give up." Kageyama ran a hand through his hair, "It was stupid of me to think this would work out."

"Awww," Tsukki patted his shoulder. "Don't be like that. I want you to be in a relationship so I can have the apartment to myself more." Ah, no wonder he was uncharacteristically supportive.

"I'm done trying. I'm panicking over a guy I met for 5 minutes at the coffee shop. It's a waste of my time. There's better things I could be doing."

"Like sitting in your room and reading one of the crappiest book series this world has to offer?"

Tobio glared slightly, but stayed silent. Kei had a point.

"Come on, let's go find your man."

The two began to walk quickly back towards the car, got in, and drove to the coffee shop as fast as they possibly could. The streets were luckily clear of traffic for the most part.

Kei parked and practically shoved Tobio out of the car.

"Go find him! I believe in you!''

"Okay, okay!"

Kageyama ran inside of the coffee shop and looked around.

No sign of him.

He sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Sir, you appear to be a little stressed."

He looked up at the sight and sound of the short man from the corner of his eye. He wore an apron with a name-tag, so he obviously worked at the coffee shop. Sadly, he was not Hinata. His name-tag said "Morisuke".

"Wha..?" He was a bit thrown off.

"I said you seem stressed. Can I interest you in a sample? It's decaf and has a hint of lavender, but I swear it's good! Annnd the lavender can help reduce that stress of yours."

Oh. He was just advertising.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." He took one of the small sample cups and sipped. It wasn't bad.

"Do you happen to know a coworker by the name of Hinata?"

"Shouyou?" The dirty-blonde gave him a sympathetic look, "Yes. Why do you ask?"

How should he put this in a way that's not going to sound creepy?

"He's my classmate and he's not answering any of my texts. I was hoping he'd be here but he's not. I need help with one of our assignments." He could only hope and pray to the heavens that Hinata Shouyou also attended college, considering this coworker of his certainly knew about him.

"He got a new number recently. Maybe he forgot to give it to you. Want me to give you the new one?"

Kageyama perked up, "Yes please!" He gave him a natural, soft smile before getting his phone out and letting him copy the number down.

"Thank you so much! You're very helpful!" He returned his phone to his back pocket.

"It's really no trouble. Have a good day!"

Morisuke walked off and continued to offer samples to other people.

Kageyama was finally able to text Hinata.

 

**To: Hinata Shouyou**

_**Hey** _

It was all he said. He didn't know what else to say due to his awkward nature.

Hinata read the text, but didn't reply.

 

**To: Hinata Shouyou**

_**Look, Hinata, I'm so so sorry! There was a huge mishap with the number and the cup and let me tell you, it's been a long few hours.** _

_**But, I am completely ready for the date right now if you are. I can pick you up wherever you want me to.** _

 

_Read 18:14✓_ , no response.

 

**To: Hinata Shouyou**

_**Shouyou, please respond! I'm sorry! I really am!** _

 

**From: Hinata Shouyou**

_**How do you know my first name?** _

 

**To: Hinata Shouyou**

_**I had to get your number from your Mori..take? Morimoto? I don't exactly remember his name. But after my wild adventure, he kindly gave it to me.** _

 

**From: Hinata Shouyou**

_**Fine. Pick me up at the Tsutsujigaoka Park in 10 minutes. If you're not there in time, I'm leaving.** _

 

**To: Hinata Shouyou**

_**Thank you, Hinata. I'll definitely be there.** _


End file.
